


Kick

by kikikryslee



Series: Got Game [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Prompt: BloomLouis has been wanting to talk to the hot guy in the park for a long time. Now's his chance. Finally.





	Kick

Louis saw the curly-haired guy stop on the sidewalk. Now was his chance. He’d seen the man in this park before - not in a while, though, probably just because of the weather - but never had the courage to talk to him. He’d been correct in thinking that the flowers starting to bloom would bring him back for his runs.

He dropped his soccer ball to the ground and kicked it, hoping he wouldn’t overshoot it. Luckily, it rolled to a stop right in front of the man.

How convenient!

Louis ran over to get it, and maybe also say ‘hello.’


End file.
